


Innocence

by katie_qrbgw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Licking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_qrbgw/pseuds/katie_qrbgw
Summary: Jack doesn't understand why he can't call Sam daddy.





	Innocence

Soft footsteps enter the room and Sam looks up to see Jack walk in, causing Sam to smile. He really likes having Jack around. It gives him someone new to talk to. Jack sits on the couch, draping his legs over Sam’s. Jack has yet to grasp the concept of personal space but Sam doesn’t mind. “Can I ask you a question?” Jack asks, almost nervously. 

Sam nods. “Of course you can, Jack.” 

Jack thinks for a moment, trying to figure out the right way to ask. “The internet says that a father and a daddy are two different things. I don’t understand. Both words have the same meaning.” 

Oh god, what dark parts of the internet has Jack gotten himself into. Sam’s tempted to tell Jack to go ask Dean, but he knows his brother will just laugh at the nephilim. “Well,” Sam starts, a blush on his cheeks. “You see, a father is someone’s actual dad but a daddy can be more…. sexual.”

Jack tilts his head and furrows his brows, reminding Sam of a confused puppy. “People have sex with their dads??”

“No!! God, no. A daddy isn’t related to them.”

“So it’s like a nickname, right? Kinda like when Dean calls you Sammy?” Jack asks with a smile, not completely understanding. 

Sam shrugs. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” 

Jack nods to himself, seeming satisfied with Sam’s answer. “Okay,” he says and stands up, leaving the room. Sam shakes his head at how innocent Jack is. 

The next morning Sam walks into the kitchen the smell of bacon filling the room. Sam smiles when he see Dean cooking breakfast. Dean seems to be in a fairly good mood today. Sam leans against the counter by Dean. “Morning, De.” 

Dean glances over at his younger brother. “Hey Sammy, how’d you sleep?”

“Not too bad. You?” 

“Didn’t get much sleep, but I’m okay. Jody called and says she got a case she could use a hand with. You gonna come with?” Dean asks as he serves the food onto three plates. 

Sam shakes his head. “No, Jack’s not ready yet and we can’t leave him alone. I’ll stay here and look after him.” 

“I don’t think the kid needs a babysitter, but suit yourself,” Dean says. 

Jack walks into the kitchen wearing one of Sam’s flannels, the oversized shirt hanging off his smaller frame. “Good morning,” he says cheerfully. 

“Morning. Is that my shirt?” Sam asks, a faint smile on his lips. 

Jack nods. “Yours are more comfy.” 

“Aww, looks like you have a girlfriend,” Dean says quietly so only Sam can hear and takes his plate to the table. 

Sam blushes, brushing Dean’s comment off. Sure, he thinks Jack is really attractive but he can’t think like that, Jack is still so innocent. Sam hands Jack his plate. “Here you go.” 

Jack grins, grabbing a fork out of the utensil drawer. “Thank you, daddy,” he says sweetly and sits at the table. 

The blood drains from Sam’s face and Dean gives his brother an amused look. “I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“I said thank you, daddy,” Jack says and starts to eat, not understanding the problem. 

“J-Jack, you can’t call me that,” Sam says, a bright blush on his cheeks. Maybe deep down he does want Jack to call him that, but he would never tell anyone. 

Jack frowns. “But you said it’s like a nickname. Like when Dean calls you Sammy.”

Dean cracks up, throwing his head back in laughter. “Oh, this is too good!”

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam mutters as he sits next to him. “It’s not just a nickname, Jack.”

“It’s a sex thing. People call their partners that during sex,” Dean says, his laughter dying down. 

“Oh…” Jack says. “I understand.” 

“You better believe I will never let you live this down, Sam,” Dean teases, nudging Sam’s shoulder and making Sam hate his life slightly more. 

After breakfast Dean leaves to go on the hunt and Sam does some research on the case in the bunker library. He figures if he can’t go along, he could at least help figure out what Jody and Dean are hunting. Jack walks into the library and straddles Sam’s lap. “Hi!”

Sam’s eyes widen. “What are you doing?”

Jack shrugs. “Sitting with you.” 

Sam has to remind himself Jack doesn’t quite understand why he can’t sit on Sam like this. He’ll learn eventually, right? 

“What are you working on?” Jack asks, glancing over his shoulder at the various lore books across the table. 

“Doing some research for Dean,” Sam mumbles, trying to ignore how close Jack is. 

“Can I help, daddy?”

Sam sighs. “Jack, what did we tell you?”

Jack pouts. “But I want to call you daddy.”

“It’s not a nickname, remember? It’s a sexual nickname,” Sam says. 

Jack’s lips turn up in a slight smirk. “What if I want to have sex?”

Sam swallows hard, his cock twitching at the thought of fucking Jack. “Th-Then you can go get a girlfriend or something…”

Jack slowly shakes his head, his hand sliding down Sam’s chest and unbuttoning his flannel. “I don’t want a girlfriend. I want you.” Jack leans in until their lips are almost touching. “I want my daddy.” 

Fuck, Sam’s hard in an instant hearing those words coming from Jack. He knows it’s wrong, knows Jack is still so young but he leans in anyways, claiming Jack’s lips in kiss.   
Jack hums against Sam’s lips, eagerly kissing back and wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam jerks his hips up, feeling Jack’s already hard cock through his jeans. Sam grips Jack’s waist, pulling his hips closer. Sam breaks the kiss and starts to trail kisses down Jack’s neck. Jack moans quietly. “Daddy, want you to fuck me…” 

Sam looks up at Sam, taken aback by his words. “Shit, where’d you learn to talk like that?”

Jack grins and starts unbuckling Sam’s belt, leaving the question unanswered. He pulls off Sam’s flannel, leaning down and licking over Sam’s nipple, pulling a soft gasp out of Sam. Threading his fingers through Jack’s hair, tugging his head back. “Gonna make you mine, baby boy.”

He lifts Jack up onto the table, pushing the lore books aside and tugging off Jack’s pants. “Always been yours, daddy.”

Sam grins and rubs Jack’s cocks through his boxers, rubbing his thumb over the tip before pulling Jack’s boxers off. Sam runs his thumb over Jack’s bottom lip, holding his fingers up to Jack’s lips. “Suck.”

Jack licks along Sam’s fingers, tracing his tongue over each of them and looking into Sam’s lustful eyes. He wraps his lips around Sam’s long fingers, sucking them and getting them nice and wet. Next time Sam’s gonna need to feel that mouth on his cock, but now he needs to be inside of Jack. He pulls his finger out of Jack’s mouth, reaching his hand down and slowly pushes a finger into Jack’s hole. 

“Oh shit,” Jack whines, spreading his legs further. 

Sam kisses Jack’s cheek as he starts moving his finger in and out. “It’s okay. Daddy’s got you.”

Sam adds a second finger in no time, kissing along Jack’s jaw. “Feels so good, daddy,” Jack moans, crying out and arching his back when Sam hits his prostate.

“Just wait ‘til you feel my cock inside you,” Sam says, adding another two finger, fucking Jack with them faster. Jack doesn’t know if he’ll be able to last, the pleasure of it overwhelming him. Sam pulls his fingers out when he feel’s Jack’s about to cum. “Can’t cum yet, baby.”

Jack pouts, but doesn’t argue. Sam gently kisses Jack as he starts to push his cock into Jack. Sam grips Jack’s hips as the younger boy groans against his lips. “You’re so big,” Jack mumbles out. 

“You good?” Sam asks and Jack nods a bit. It’s all the reassurance he need to start fucking Jack, moving his hips slowly. Jack moans, gripping the edge of the table for stability. 

“Oh fuck, daddy,” Jack cries out as Sam starts to pick up his pace, holding Jack’s hips in a bruising grip. Jack’s never felt anything so good. 

Sam hits Jack’s prostate, sending Jack over the edge. “Daddy!” Jack screams, painting their chests with cum. Sam’s mouth falls open on a soundless moan as he buries his face in Jack’s neck, filling Jack up with his cum. 

After a few moments of them just holding each other, Sam pulls back to look at Jack. “That was really fucking good.”

Jack grins. “So good.” He bites his lip as Sam pulls his softening cock out. “Sam, can I tell you something?”

“Sure, Jack. What is it?”

“I knew what a daddy was the whole time. I saw some videos about it on Dean’s laptop,” Jack admits with a blush. 

Sam furrows his brows. “Then why did you pretend not to?”

“Because I wanted you to be my daddy.”

Sam pulls Jack in for a slow kiss. Guess Jack’s not as innocent as Sam thought.


End file.
